


So much for first impressions.

by caboodles (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Day, Fluffy, Hybrids, Ray's a scared little bunny, Seriously when is Lindsay's tag changing to Lindsay Jones, awkward boys, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caboodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wasn't sure how to react when he made his first step into the office. Sure, Michael and Gavin- whom he'd already met, Michael having known him for a few years now- were small animals like himself, and he knew Geoff was a ram, hardly a predator, but the moment his eyes laid on that swishing tail and the wild, unruly mane of the lion hybrid, his ears flew forward.<br/>-<br/>Ray is afraid of Jack on his first day. Ryan finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much for first impressions.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you'll enjoy this?? This isn't a popular enough ship and even though I don't really do it justice here I just wanted to write a bit.

Ray wasn't sure how to react when he made his first step into the office. Sure, Michael and Gavin- whom he'd already met, Michael having known him for a few years now- were small animals like himself, and he knew Geoff was a ram, hardly a predator, but the moment his eyes laid on that swishing tail and the wild, unruly mane of the lion hybrid, his ears flew forward. His instincts kicked in, and he tensed, dropping his bag. The lion- Jack, he presumed- hadn't looked up at him, but Michael and Gavin were staring. Something akin to understanding lit Gavin's eyes, and he, too, turned to look at Jack. The man was hunched in his chair, tail jerking irritably and ears flat to his head. He was growling lowly, a rumble from his throat, as he repeatedly attempted the same move in his game, only to keep failing. Ray's heart pounded in his ears. He felt an urge from deep within, primeval and raw, tugging him out of the room and back to his apartment, where he could be safe. He caved into the instinct and took a stuttering step backwards, turned-

-and ran into the man walking through the door. He began to fall backwards, hands pinwheeling to grab onto something, and the man caught him and pulled him up.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there,” a voice said lowly in his ear, silky and rich. Ray blushed and cleared his throat, pulling from the arms holding him up.

“Th-thanks,” he coughed, pushing past the man- bull? He didn't get a good look at the hybrid's features- and taking refuge in the warehouse. He knew Lindsay and Kerry, but the mouse was nowhere to be found. Lindsay seemed to read into his distress, offering the empty seat next to her. He sat in front of the monitors.

“Are you alright?” She asked genuinely. He nodded, still breathing deeply.

“No one told me about Jack,” Ray managed as he placed a hand over his racing heart. His ears were still quivering, searching the room for any sounds from other predators. It was empty, save for him and Lindsay, and she wasn't a threat. He relaxed.

She chuckled. “Yeah, same thing happened with Gav. It's okay, though, Jack's a real sweetheart once you get to know him.” Lindsay's ears perked up then, shooting in the direction of the door where Ray could hear footsteps. The bull hybrid was back, glancing around concernedly until he made eye contact with Ray.

“There you are!” The bull exclaimed. “How did you find your way back here?”

“Lindsay showed me last week...” Ray mumbled sheepishly. She nodded.

“Though Ray should know where I worked in case something like this happened.”

“Yeah, well, Michael and Geoff were worried sick when you bolted. You might want to go let them know you're okay.”

“Oh, uh, thanks...”

“Ryan,” the bull supplied with a smirk. “Would you like me to walk you back?”

“Nah, I'll just be a minute,” Ray nodded, but when Ryan didn't move, he bit his lip. “Uh...”

“That's Ryan's seat,” Lindsay whispered behind him, giggling. Ray flushed and all but hopped up.

“Sorry,” he stuttered, flushing again. He rushed past the bull hybrid, back towards the office. “Bye Linds,” he called behind him.

 

-

 

Once Ray had settled into the office, as well as had been properly introduced to the surprisingly warm-natured lion hybrid, the guys set up for a recording. He stared in confusion at the sixth microphone at the couch. Michael noticed.

“Ryan's coming in on this one, too,” he grinned. “Don't let him fuck you over too bad, he has a tendency to do that now and again.”

Ray groaned inwardly, fighting the blush struggling to color his cheeks. Great.

Ryan came in a few minutes later, laptop in hand. “Hey, guys,” he waved. “Ray,” he added, nodding towards the rabbit and grinning.

Ray just snapped his focus back on his screen. _Deep breaths_ , he told himself. _Don't need to ruin any more first impressions._

But when he sneaked a glance back to the couch, Ryan smiled at him, understanding in his eyes. 

Lindsay had told him. Fuck.

Ray's face was very red now, and he could have sworn he heard Ryan laugh as he noticed it. 

 

-

 

The kitchen was empty when Ray went for a soda. He needed some alone time to calm his nerves after his hectic first morning. But, as he heard footsteps come down the hallway, he supposed his alone time would have to wait. 

“Hey again,” Ryan greeted, moving to the fridge next to where Ray stood. He grabbed a Diet Dr Pepper and leaned against the counter beside Ray. The rabbit tensed, hopeful it wasn't visible. “How has your first day been?”

“Fine,” Ray barely managed, his embarrassment from earlier clouding his ability to speak comprehensively.

“Are you okay? You sound a little off,” Ryan tilted his head a bit, eyes burning holes in Ray's skin.

“'M fine,” he said again, but it came out less confidently than he'd meant for it to.

“Sure? You look a bit pale,” he said. Ray almost laughed; here he was trying so hard not to let himself redden.

“Yep,” Ray said, and then he was walking towards the door, trying not to run.

That is, until a hand caught his arm and spun him back around to the counter. Ryan used his size to pin Ray in, arms on either side of him as he leaned in. 

“What is your problem with me?” Ryan demanded, voice steeled and raised, ever-so-slightly. Ray squeaked as he was forced to look the bull straight in the eyes. “Was it something I said? Or did? I don't understand.”

“N-no! Nothing like that,” Ray sighed. He was screwed. “I'm just... embarrassed.” With his admission, he hung his head in shame. “Sorry to upset you.”

“That's not why I'm upset,” Ryan chuckled, and Ray glanced up. 

“It wasn't?”

“No,” Ryan assured him. “I just don't want you to hate me,” his voice softened, as well as his eyes.

Ray was starting to hate the sensation of the red pinpricking across his cheeks. “O-oh,” he whispered, because shit, they were closer than he thought. He could feel Ryan's warmth, almost hear their hearts beating in the silence between them and-

“Goddammit you two, already? It's barely been a day,” Geoff broke their trance, walking into the kitchen (probably for a drink). “Whatever, I don't wanna know. Just keep it outta the office.”

It was Ryan's turn to fumble for words, first at Geoff as his figure retreated down the hallway, then at Ray as he backed up from their rather intimate position. 

Ray's brain processed what had just taken place, and what had been insinuated by their boss. As he watched Ryan's face redden, he grinned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it or saw any mistakes! There probably won't be more for this story but I'm always up for prompts :)


End file.
